frightning clues 2
by spunkiegirl
Summary: sequal to frightning clues. please r/r. really short chapters, so it shouldn't take you long to read it....
1. Since when is a chapter title neccesary?

I do not own Blue's Clues (thank God) or So Weird (if I did, Bricriu would have possessed Annie and stayed there), or any characters from either show.  
  
  
  
Bricriu moved toward Steve, ready to possess him... then, as soon as he touched Steve, he bounced off! "What?" the Spunkie asked in confusion. Then he realized -- Steve was already possessed! "Oh, come on" Steve, or whatever was in Steve, said, cocking an eyebrow. "Those eyes and you didn't realize he was already possessed?" "Ah." Bricriu answered. "Umm. Actually, no. It never occurred to me" "Well, he is. And we don't like others trying to steal our hosts. You know what happens to people who try?" Bricriu kept his mouth shut. "They die." Bricriu backed away, then took off, getting as far from Steve and Blue as possible. Unfortunately, the Spunkies that had possessed Steve were bent on teaching Bricriu a lesson..  
  
"He knows our secret!" one of the Spunkies, called Nee, ranted. "What if he tells people? We'll be banished!" "He has to know our names first, but you're right. We gotta do something." Ork, the third and final Spunkie, spoke up. "Nothing we can do, short of killing him. Drugs don't work on Spunkies outside of hosts. And threatening might not do all that well either." "There's nothing wrong with killing him". Nee muttered. "It's wrong." Ork growled. " At least this host is still alive." "Well, I say we kill the interfering fool" Nee snapped. "Foon, what d'you think?" "I think it's important that we keep that kid from telling on us" Foon said carefully, "but I don't think we should kill him unless absolutely necessary." "Kid?" Ork asked. "Yeah, I think he was a kid." "Oh, well, as long as he's a kid." Nee said sarcastically. "I say we just kill him and get it over with." "We should talk to him." Ork pleaded. "Ask him not to tell anyone." "Right." Foon agreed. "And if that doesn't work, then we kill him." "NO! We aren't killing anybody." "Shut up Ork." Nee growled. Ork fell silent, not that he had much choice. Nee had used his one true name, so Ork had no choice but to obey. Miserably, Ork wondered how he could have ever trusted Nee enough to tell him his one true name. Using his true-name was how Nee had gotten Ork to possess Steve, and why he didn't just leave. Ork worried about that kid. He hoped he'd survive. "OK. Now, we gotta decide how we're going to kill that kid, and Ork, you aren't going to try and stop us, hear?" "I hate you." Ork snapped angrily, but Nee just laughed.  
  
Bricriu was terrified. Those Spunkies were older than him, and could easily kill him. "I had to do that." he thought bitterly. "I've never possessed anyone in my life, and when I do, it has to be the guy who's already possessed. I couldn't just leave that psycho and his dog alone could I? Noooo. How stupid am I? I don't even WANT to know." Bricriu sighed, and looked around for something to do. "Well," he thought "I might as well go online. Might make it a bit harder for them to find me anyway." 


	2. what is a spunkie?

OK, I got a review asking me to do a chapter telling what Spunkies are, what show they're from, etc. So, here it is.  
  
Spunkie is another name for the will-o-the-wisp, supposedly a type of swamp gas. There are other theories as to what they are, including UFOs/aliens, (evil) spirits, even lights from cars and houses. What they are, basically, are lights seen floating above swamps and other marshy areas. They can be different colors and are usually cool to the touch, although they have burned people before. The ones in Marfa, Texas are particularly famous (I sounded like a textbook there!) I first learned about spunkies from the Disney show So Weird. The main characters are Fiona Phillips, a 15-year-old girl interested in the supernatural, her doubting brother Jack, their rock star mom Molly, their road manager Ned, his wife Irene, and their sons Clu and Carey. There was an episode called will-o-the- wisp, where a Spunkie took over Jack's body and to banish it, Fi had to find out its one true name. She'd been given one hint - his name had seven letters in it. She used her computer to go through all the 7 letter combinations, to find his name, finally learning it was Bricriu. Bricriu was banished, but vowed to come back. In a later episode, Destiny, he did return and helped a fireman who'd quit after seeing his own fiery death in a vision, get over his fear of fire. Bricriu is one of my favorite characters on the show, hence my name, spunkie-girl. That's the basic explanation of what spunkies are, now if you have any compassion, you'll go review my work. All of it. Right now. What are you waiting for? Go! 


End file.
